We All Must Say GoodbyeSomeday
by chrnoskitty
Summary: Dark's father is a surgeon at the hospital where he dragged his sone for the summer, on the 'forbidden floor' he meets some one of interest, will love be given a chance to blossom before tradgedy strikes?[Complete]Sequel:The End Of Time


**We All Have To Say Goodbye...Someday.**

**One-shot Yaoi Dark/Krad**

**Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty/KittenOfTime does not own D.N.Angel, she does however own this story, so if you try to take from her, she bites. You have been warned.**

**Flames welcome because they are reviews, all reviews are welcome.

* * *

**

Two hours. Two hours with free run of the hospital. Two hours, well technically one hour and fifty-nine minutes, he had spent one just walking around aimlessly. '_What on Earth was he going to do for two hours whil his father did some surgery on somebody's retina?_' After a couple more minutes of walking up the stairs, he found himself on the deserted floor of the 'Forbidden Level', as he himself called the Oncology floor. It was forbidden in the sense that most of those who entered hardly ever left. '_Great, Now what does fate have in store for the great Dark Mousy?'_, he mused to himself, taking a seat in one of the few chairs that were spread out across the forlorn halls, '_The walls even look depressed, but they've probably seen more hopeless situations then I'll ever, I guess I actually feel sorry for them. Oh, great, have I finally lost it? It's a wall! It doesn't have feelings!.'_

Dark was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of wheels, accompanied by soft footsteps and a low volume conversation. "So, Hikari-kun, what are you doing for vacation this summer?", a tall untidy-brown haired teen nurse chided in somewhat a familiar fashon to the occupant of the chair which Dark could not see yet, as they turned the corner Dark saw a most amazing sight, sitting in the chair was a golden-haired teen with equally golden eyes, whom Dark would have mistaken for a girl had it not been for the timbre in his voice when he replied to the man who was pushing him, "Kyo-chan, I'm not quite sur-/cough, cough/ we're going on-/cough, cough/...a vacation...this year.../cough,cough,cough/", the blonde replied, trailing off into a massive coughing fit. "You all right?", Dark asked, speaking up for the first time since the other two's arrival. The blonde rolled his eyes and replied, "Of course I am, I'm in the wheelchair on this floor for the heck of...it...", he replied sarcastically, breathing heavilly at the end, Dark was annoyed at such a response, and it showed on his face but instead of yelling and disturbing the entire floor he asked, "My name's Dark, Mousy Dark, what's yours?", A long period of silence then "...Krad, ... Hikari, Krad...",his voice soft and strained, his breathing labored. "What room are you in?", Dark asked and Krad gave him a small strained smile, before taking a pen out of his white pants pocket and withdrawing a notebook from the white backpack that was resting on his lap, Dark watched as he scrawled something down, and then held it up for Dark to see. Krad had written : Room 759, Why do you ask, "Heh, 7...5...9..., Those are lucky numbers, and as for why I ask, my dad works here, my mom is...

somewhere so I spend the summmer here, and it's rather boring so perhaps I could visit with you, if that's alright.", Dark rattled off without knowing it, and he turned blushing slightly to meet the blonde's gaze, and was surprised to see a bemused smile there, a genuine one that differed greatly from the strained one he had graced him with only a matter of minutes ago.The blonde then once again held up the notebook, which read a new message: Alright, stop by anytime you feel like it, promise to come at least once, okay, upon reading this Dark smirked, "Sure. But I have to leave now, tomorrow I'll see you.", he looked at the blonde as he was retreating down the stairs, who was nodding his head, and with that he turned and made his way down to the

lobby to meet his father for his ride home.

* * *

Next DayEarly Morning

* * *

"DAA-AARK! TIME TO GO!", Taneshi Mousy hollered at his son, who was at the moment trying to figure out how to unlock the bathroom door, which if it wasn't One in the morning he would of figured out without breaking the handle, but it was too late for that, and he just rushed down stairs, violet hair a mess, black clothing untidy and Amethyst eyes sleep-ridden, yet at the sametime sparkling with mischief, Taneshi had alway wondered where his and Mina's son had gotten that violet hair, Mina's side sported light red hair and amber eyes, while his black, sometimes green, hair and purple eyes, Dark just didn't really 'fit', but he had no time for that, he had to get to work. 

The ride in the car was silent, halfway until Dark finally fully woke up, Taneshi was preparing to block out the stream of ridiculous questions when a comment to Dark's self caught his attention, "I wonder when Hikari-san wakes up?", "Who's Hikari-san?", Taneshi asked on impulse before he had even thought of the question, 'guess we now know where Dark's tendancy to not think before speaking comes from',he thought. "The new person on the 'Forbidden Level'.", Dark replied monotonously, Taneshi's face softened at the mention of that floor, and at the concern in his sons' voice, "Oh, do you know what he's got?", He asked softly, "No, but if he'll permit me I may look at the bed chart today.", Dark replied softly, the monotone gone.'_HE? IT'S A GUY? I THOUGHT IT WAS A WOMAN FROM THE WAY HE TALKED ABOUT HIM?'_, Taneshi's mind raced, 'Keep calm, after all, who am I to say who someone should love?', "We'll see when we get there won't we?", Taneshi said to ease teh akward silence that he himself had caused, but it did little, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence, Dark pondering about Krad, and Taneshi pondering his sons' change of sexuality...'supposed change.'

* * *

At The Hospital

* * *

"Alright Dark, I've gotta work, see you at luch, okay?" 

"Yup!"

And with that Taneshi had left Dark to his free reign of the hospital. In his aimless wanderings he bumped into his favorite hospital perssonel, Mia, the multitasker, everyday she had a different duty, varying from lunch lady to receptionist to Rec room supervisor, and today it seemed was one of her very favorites: Janitor duty. "Hey! Mia-kun! Long time no see! How ya been?", Dark asked, suddenly very energetic, he was bouncing from wall to wall picking up random pieces of garbage and depositing them in her waste basket, Mia chuckled, her emerald eyes twinkling, brushing a strand of her obsidian neck-length straight Italian hair back under her janitor's cap. "Dark-kun, I'm great, you?", "Yeah, I've been good, anything noteworthy of interest?", "Well, you probably wouldn't be interested but when I was cleaning floor seven I heard something fall in room 759 and when I went in to check there was this golden-haired cutie who had dropped his book and seemed too weak to move, so I picked it up for him, other than that it's been a snooze fest.", "How long since you were on floor seven?", "About five minutes, why?", Mia replied, "Then Hikari-san's awake! Thanks Mia, see ya soon!", Dark replied as he raced off to the seventh floor, leaving Mia shaking her head muttering to herself, "One day he says he hates that floor, the next he rushing to it at two a.m. in the morning, honestly, I'll never understand that guy."

* * *

Floor 7, outside of room 759

* * *

Dark screeched to a halt right before the blonde's room, he cringed as he suddenly realised how loud his footsteps echoed, and how heavy he was breathing, which too also seemed to echo in the desolate halls of the floor. He peered inside, surprised to see that Krad had the entire room to his self, he saw the blonde sitting on the bed, his neck stretched out across the pillow, his face staring at the ceiling, a pen in his hand that was scrathing idly over the parchment of a notebook, yet a diferent one from before. Dark tenetivley knocked on the door, regretting it when he saw how quickly the blonde whipped his head to face the door, forcing him to recoil and hold his head in his free hand, and after a minute or two he motioned for Dark to come in with the hand that had been writing down, pen still in hand. 

"You're here really early, I didn't know anyone was around besides that janitor girl.", Krad said once Dark had taken a seat by his bed, Krad noted that it was the cushioned swivel chair that was usually reserved for the staff, or the volunteers, "Ah, yes, Mia said she stopped bye here, I think she has a crush.", Dark replied jokingly, and seeing Krads' smile he resolved to try to make the blonde smile more often, "Ah, yes, she was really nice, could you tell Mia-san thank you for me?", Krad asked,"Sure thing, hey...why do you have this room to yourself? Everyone else has to share, are you, like, really territorial or somethin'?", Dark asked, hoping to make the blonde smile again, but he failed miserbly, "No...they're all afraid that they'll get sick...", Krad replied, sadness on every single one of his features. Try as he might, Dark could not supress the question that came next, he blamed his father for that inability,"Get sick? How so?", Dark asked innocently, as much as Krad would have loved to lie, to of made it all a joke, he simply couldn't, he was never able to lie, "HIV positive...", Krad trailed off, looking down at the bed covers, waiting for the surprised gasp and then the slammed door as the person ran out on him, it always happened, after a long interval of silence, Krad looked up, unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Dark's face was a mix of emotions, sadness, sympathy, confusion, but not one was fear. Not a one. "But then, if it's HIV, why are you here, on the 'Forbidden Level'?", Dark asked innocently, breaking the tenative silence, Krad chuckled lightly at that, "'Forbidden Level', Oh, you mean the oncology level, well,...I have a cancerous tumor in my left lung, and I guess I'm here for treatment, but why haven't you run like all the others, aren't you afraid of catching it from me?", Krad asked, his face a mask of sincerety, curiosity, and forlorn. "Where did you get the HIV from, you're definitley not the type to take risks.", Dark asked, but it was more of a musing than an actual question. The analysis of his character annoyed Krad, but he replied nontheless, "That would be my whore of a mother's trait, and she passed it on to my father, and it was passed on to me, they dumped me off in some side alley behind a bar when they found out, I have no clue what happened to them, honestly I don''t quite care either.", Krad replied, his voice bittersweet, "Oh, then does anone visit you?", Dark asked, "No, my family, as I said, doesn't want me and the people who have been my guardians relinquished their ownership a couple of years ago when they found out, they don't care either, so no one besides you it seems, spares me a passing thought.", Krad replied,"Oh, I'm sorry...Hey, do you know if you're gettin the tumor surgically removed?", Dark asked, suddenly startlingly cheerful, trying to change the subject, "Yeah, I am.", Krad replied, "COOL! D'y'know whose doin it?",Dark asked, "Umm...I'm not sure, y'could read the chart, I'm sure it has that sort of information.", Krad replied, Dark beamed, He was just given permission to read Hikari-san's charts, He looked through them to the page that had the information about the surgical procedure, "Cool, really cool.", Dark muttered under his breath, "Might I ask what is so cool about some people whittling away at my lungs with a bunch of exacto knifes?", Krad asked tartly, it seemed to him that Dark was not understanding the gravity of the situation, then again, he probably didn't have any of the fears that Krad had. Dark showed Krad the chart, and pointed to a name, Krad read the name aloud, "Taneshi..., Mousy Taneshi,...Mousy...Mousy,... Are you two related?", Krad asked in an almost inaudible whisper, "Yup! That's my father! He's never lost a single paient!", Dark beamed, and was about to say something else when his watches' alarm went off, "Oh, crud, he's gonna kill me!", Dark exclaimed as he looked at his watch, "Who?", Krad asked calmly, "My father. I was supposed to meet him tree minutes ago for lunch, I'm late.", Dark replied frantically, "Well then go meet him, will you come back?",Krad asked, "Better yet, what do you wnat for lunch? We'll come up here.", Dark replied, trademark mischeivous smile in place, "Alright, something small, just no red meats, okay?", Krad said, his hand returning to scrawling something Dark couldn't read in the notebook, "Kay, no red meats, gotcha! see ya in a bit!", Dark called as he ran to the stairs and down tehm into the lobby meeting up with his father.

* * *

In The Lobby

* * *

"Dark, you're late, you're never late when it involves the prospect of food, what could have been so important that made you ten minutes late?", Taneshi chided his son playfully, "I was talking with Hikari-san, he's shceduled to be your five o'clock next Thursday.", Dark replied, "Oh, so, some guy you've just met is more important than your own flesh and blood?", Taneshi teased, as they made their rounds through the cafeteria, "Hikari-san's family didn't seem to care, I feel really bad for him, I wonder who's paying for his stay, oh, yeah, we're eating room 759 with Hikari-san, okay? Okay.", Dark wasted no time in telling his father, he picked up two orders of soup, his father a chicken BLT wrap and headed upstairs.

* * *

room 759

* * *

"As I've said countless times, Mousy-san said he would get me lunch." 

"Of course I beleive him."

"No, I'm sure, he already knows, he's not frightened."

"Honestly, If you're uncomfortable then go elsewhere."

"Jees...nothing phases you, does it, Mousy-san said he'd bring me lunch!"

They paused outside the door to room 759, hearing Krad's agitated husky voice, replying to someone elses' voice that was too soft to hear. Dark opened the door, try with foods on his other hand, "Oh, so it's you, Hiwatari-san, please stop harrasing Hikari-san, as he has said, I did bring him lunch, so you can tend to the others who are probably waiting.", Dark barked at the blue-haired boy, who in turn shot him an icy glare that sent shivers down his spine before stalking off along with the food tray to tend to the others. "Hiwatari hassling you? I'm really sorry about that, he just tries to do a good job.", Taneshi spoke as he trailed after Dark into the room. "He's scary, I honestly beleived he was going to kill me or something.", Krad replied, moving the scattered books, notebooks, sketchbooks, pencils and pens off of the covers before shakily getting out of bed. He walked shakily

over to the side of the room that had the trays, "Hikari-san, are you alright?", Dark had to ask, the blonde seemed liek he could collapse at any moment, Dark had never seen any one so... 'fragile'. "Hn?... Ah...Yeah... I think...", Krad replied as he slowly rolled the trays over to them, leaning on one fro support, dragging the other along behind him.

He sat down in a chair across from the two, who had already heartily dug into their lunches, he tenativley followed suit, eating much more slowly than them. "So, Hikari-san, Dark-kun tells me you're my five o'clock nest Thursday, y'scared?", Taneshi asked, halfway through with his wrap, " Of the actual operation part... no, I just, I realy, really, really hate needles, there won't be any IVs involved, will there?", Krad asked, his voice husky and shaky at the same time, "Well, No. Unless something goes wrong, then possibly, but there is the neeedle that is required for anesthesia, other than that I doubt you'll be concious for any others if we have to use them.", Taneshi said, concern in his voice. "So, Hikari-san, I noticed a sketchbook, are you an artist?", Dark piped up, the spoon from his soup still in his mouth, "If my hand stays steady long enough, then I am, could you please call me by my first name, it's a hospital, formality is just a distance I'm not up to at the moment.", Krad said. If it had not been for that sentance he would have never noticed that Krad's hand or leg uneplicably move, nor would he have been drawn in to notice his tired eyes or drawn pallid face. "Krad, have you slept since last night?", Dark asked, concern evidant in his voice and also his face, "Yeah...about six hours worth...why?", the blonde asked, his voice slow and sleep laden, "You look tired, like you haven't slept in ages.", Dark said, it was at this time that Taneshi decided to leave his two-hour lunch break early, leaving the boys alone in their own world that had no room for intruders.

" A decent sleep would be appreciated, but it just doesn't happen.", Krad said, pain in his voice, "Why Not?", Dark asked, "My entire life has been one pain after another, sometimes I wish it just to end, to stop the pain, even in sleep I can no longer escape it, the pains of the illnessess, and the pains of the drugs that will supposedly cure the illnessess, do you know what iit's like, to have had to suffer from the start, alone? Do you know what ot's like to realise your slate is much smaller than all of the others, all because of a mistake that you had nothing to do with? I think that before I go to sleep, I know I'm not the only one, but because I'm avoided for something they gave me, it really feels like it.", Krad said, his voice low and sad, " I honestly have no clue as to the point in prolonging the inevitable, there's nothing this body can accomplish, if it can't manage a simple task such a walking across the room without becoming lightheaded, I honestly don't understand." Dark stared in bafflement, he had thought alot about his predicament, "But what if tomorrow they found a cure, but since you had died today you wouldn't be able to get it?", Dark asked a question that had blurred into his mind. "I f the found it tomorrow, they'd look for guinea pigs, I have no desire to test a new treatment, it'd probably kill me in the end, so why wait?", Krad replied deeply, his brain drifting in and out of sleep.

Dark was about to reply to that when he noticed that the blonde had fallen asleep at his tray. He smiled softly before gently picking up the blonde, who snuggled a bit closer to the warmth of Dark's chest. Dark noticed that the sleeping angel wighed next to nothing, and that he could feel his ribs through his white shirt, he also saw that less than half a quarter ot the container of soup was missing. He gently placed the blonde on to his bed, covering hime with the sheets and what looked like a homemade cream coloured afghan, he noticed the blondes' face was rather flushed, and he put a hand on his furrowed brow, and instantaneousley removed it, he was burning up! He ran to the bathroom and pulled a washcloth out from under the sink. He ran it under warm water and placed it on the blonde's forehead. He sat down and intentley watched the blonde, when visiting hours came, Dark waited and waited for someone to enter the room. The hours passed, adn not a soul ventured into the room. Krad was right, there really was no one that cared for him. Dark picked up Krad's sketchbook and decided to flip through it, he opened it and was greeted by a picture of Mia with a peregrin falcon perched on her shoulder, on a cliff overlooking the night lighted city below, coloured in pastels, he catiously flipped to the second page as to not smudge the colours, he was amazed by a picture of himself, making a pizza, covered in flour and miniature blazes on various utensils and ingrediants, it was only half coloured, in teh same detailed way the one of mia had been. "Wow...", Dark muttered under his breath, before returning his attention to sleeping blonde before him... Only, he wasn't sleeping. Krad's eyes were half open, tiredness and pain evident in them, he slowly sat up, not really rcognising any of the blur in front of him. He was almost all the way up when a coughing fit struck him.

Dark could only watch as Krad's body was plagued with heart-wrenching coughs, he was hoping it wouldn't do too much damage, but that thought was destroyed when he saw the crimson coloured liquid spill from between hi fingers, dripping onto the cream coloured afghan and starch-white hospital sheets. Dark pressed the button besides Krad's bed that would signal for a nurse's assistance. Dark looked helplessly at Krad, whose coughing had subsided into little bout of three or two every few minutes.

Krad looked up at Dark, pleading golden eyes met concerned amethyst,"Goodnight...", Krad said, before passing out, and falling backwards onto his pillow. Dark just sat down on the chair he had previously been sitting on, watching the unsteady rise and fall of the blondes' chest.

The nurse arrived too late, she was greeted by th sight of a devastated amethyst-eyed boy holding onto the blonde's limp hand. Dark turned to the nurse and said in a hoarse voice, "He's getting the rest he's deserved from the start.", and with that silent tears spilled down his cheeks.

* * *

A couple of weeks later

* * *

Dark stood there, staring into the coffin, staring at the pallid face he had known all too well, he was the only one there, besides his father and Mia. After a long silence, he reached into the coffin and touched the blondes' cheek, " Rest without pain, my love.", he whispered, unbidden tears flowed down his face, landing with a small 'plat' on Krad's lifeless face. He felt a presence and he turned around, looking past his father and Mia, looking past the living world, he looked into a place in the next world, where a single weeping willow stood in a grassy field, a blonde male smiling at him beneath it, though he could not hear the words, the image itself spoke them, _I will await you here until the end of time._

**CK Here! This is the first time a fanfic of mine made me cry-hopefully you cried too. And if I get positive reviews for this I will post the sequel, which I have like three pages of hand-written, but be warned, the sequel has my first attempts at a make-out scene so it will be rated M. 'nuff said, REVIEWPLEASE!**


End file.
